Tal'Dorei Council
. ]] The Tal'Dorei Council is the main ruling body of The Republic of Tal'Dorei and oversee all major functions. The council can consist of seven masters each assigned a domain of responsibility: Development, Arcana, Law, Commerce, Information, Defense, and War if needed. Positions * Development: oversees all major construction and renovation within the cities of Emon, Westruun, and Kymal. * Arcana: keeps vigil over the lawful use of magics within Tal'Dorei, matters beyond the mundane, and occasionally works with the Alabaster Lyceum Headmaster. * Law: enforces the law from within the Watchful Hall, serving as High Judge on grand matters of the court, approving any exalted amendments, and managing the smaller courts across the land. * Commerce: maintains the economy, good trade relations, and watch over the treasury. * Information: oversees foreign diplomacy and maintains a well-developed network of spies and informants. * Defense: head of the Emon Guard, maintains order and peace within the city, and sometimes beyond. Leadership of military might is assigned to the Master of Defense in times of peace. * War: a temporary position, takes charge of all warfare and strategic decisions during times of severe strife and impending conflict. Known Members Campaign 1 * Master of Development: Hearthmaker Theadorn Krazz * Master of Arcana: Arcanist Allura Vysoren * Master of Law: Arbiter Brom Goldhand * Master of Commerce: Coinmistress Hanna Wasseran * Master of Information: Seeker Assum Emring * Master of Defense: Guardian Tofor Brotoras * Master of War: vacant * Vox Machina ** Grog Strongjaw ** Keyleth of the Air Ashari ** Percival de Rolo ** Pike Trickfoot ** Scanlan Shorthalt ** Vex'ahlia Campaign 2 * Master of Arcana: Arcanist Allura Vysoren * Master of Information: Seeker Assum Emring * Vex'ahlia (title unknown) Former Members Those who left the council typically fell into one of two groups: the honorable who died in service to Tal'Dorei, and the dishonorable who were outed as traitors and killed or executed. Honorable * Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III (deceased; killed by Raishan during the Chroma Conclave's assault on Emon) * Sir Gregory Fince (deceased; former Master of Defense) * Tiberius Stormwind (deceased; killed by Vorugal during the Frigid Doom's assault on Draconia) * Vax'ildan (deceased; claimed by the Matron of Ravens and taken into her realm beyond the Prime Material Plane) Dishonorable * General Krieg (former Master of Law; deceased; killed by Vax'ildan) * Lord Riskel Daxio (former Master of Commerce; deceased; executed by Grog on the orders of the Sovereign) * Lornak Syfe (former Master of Development; removed due to involvement with the Clasp) Major Events Throughout the course of their adventures, Vox Machina was privy to several major events that shaped the Council of Tal'Dorei. Demonic Influence Shortly after their arrival in Emon, Vox Machina was asked by Syldor Vessar to investigate the disappearance of one of the members of the council, Sir Gregory Fince. He disappeared in the wake of an assassination attempt on the life of the Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei, and Syldor's diplomatic mission was suffering in his absence. Vox Machina investigated, finding demons and the tortured corpse of Sir Gregory. However, they also found Sir Gregory's notes about the recent assassination attempt. The notes raised suspicions regarding both the Sovereign's family and General Krieg, who was said to have thwarted the assassination. Vax'ildan forged a letter in order to gain an audience with General Krieg. The meeting raised more questions than it answered, and after allying with Allura Vysoren, another member of the Tal'Dorei Council, they utilized a scrying spell to discover that the Tal'Dorei family was under the influence of a demonic force. After continuing their investigation, Vox Machina gained entrance into General Krieg's house, discovering that he was actually a blue dragon named Brimscythe. After defeating the dragon, Vox Machina rejoined Allura to strike against the demonic powers at work. During the conflict, the mastermind behind the corruption, a treachery demon (glabrezu) called Jurazel, revealed himself and attacked the group. After defeating the demon and restoring the souls of the Tal'Dorei family, Sovereign Uriel rewarded Vox Machina with seats on the council, a parade in their honor, and the construction of a keep. Vox Machina accepted and named their new home Greyskull Keep. Fallout from Whitestone During the Briarwoods' diplomatic visit to Emon, both Sovereign Uriel and Seeker Assum were charmed by Sylas Briarwood. Keyleth dispelled the charm on Assum through the use of Greater Restoration, but Sovereign Uriel, still under the charm, removed Vox Machina from the council pending further investigation. Vox Machina, in an effort to clear the group's name, journeyed to Whitestone to gather evidence and/or eliminate the threat posed by the Briarwoods. Their efforts culminated in the deaths of several enemies, including Lord and Lady Briarwood, as well as the discovery of letters linking Lord Riskel Daxio to the Briarwoods. Upon returning to Emon with the letters, Vox Machina discovered that the charm had lifted from Sovereign Uriel, and the group was restored to the council. Uriel ordered that Lord Riskel Daxio be arrested. Vox Machina tracked him to the Clasp's headquarters, subdued him, and brought him before Uriel, where he was executed by Grog after a brief interrogation. The Conclave Descends In the wake of not one but two successful attempts to control the council through subterfuge and magical manipulation, Uriel decided to step down as sovereign of Emon. His intention was to leave the council with the responsibility of leading the nation. However, as he was making this announcement to a crowd in the Cloudtop District, Emon was attacked by the Chroma Conclave, sending the city and Vox Machina into a panic. After the initial attack, Vox Machina began to search the city for Gilmore and other survivors. They arrived at the ruins of Gilmore's Glorious Goods and found a secret underground bunker where Sherri, Empresses Salda Tal'Dorei, the Tal'Dorei children, and a wounded Gilmore were hiding. Empress Salda said that she believed Uriel died during the attack, but that Gilmore was able to save her and her children. After Pike healed him, Gilmore told the story of how he was able to save Salda, her children, Seeker Assum, and Tofor Brotoras; however, Uriel stayed behind to help others to safety. When Gilmore went back to retrieve the sovereign, he found Uriel's dead body. He also recounted that Arbiter Brom Goldhand met his end during the attack, along with the majority of the palace guard and Cloudtop District denizens. The Republic of Tal'Dorei After the defeat of Thordak and the Chroma Conclave, Emon was liberated and the realm of Tal'Dorei was reformed as a republic. The Council members now directly govern and enforce the rule of law. Though Vox Machina continue to hold their titles as members of the Council of Tal'Dorei, they hold no specific domains of responsibility. Thus, day-to-day management of Tal'Dorei is left to the six "Masters" who work closest to the city of Emon. References Category:Factions Category:Tal'Dorei Category:Emon Category:Tal'Dorei Council Category:Rulers Category:Councils